A Fateful Encounter
by cher-cher91
Summary: A drabble about a chance meeting with Team Gai.


A/N: A drabble coming from my twisted and sometimes very bored brain. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yeesh! That's freezing!" The young woman squealed as she poured the icy water over her head. She squatted for a minute, her obsidian hair clinging around her face, the water falling harmlessly back into the river from whence it came. A quick flip and her hair now clung to the back of her head and dripped down onto her towel-covered shoulders. She straightened her legs and climbed back up the steep riverbank to her little camp. Her horse nickered when she reappeared, causing her to sweep a deep, elegant bow.

"Thank you, thank you." She pulled the towel over her head, rubbing it vigorously over the wet tresses. There was a splash from the hidden river and her left hand impulsively leapt to her left leg. It seemed that even after several years she couldn't get out of that old habit. Shifting herself soundless towards the bank she hid behind a tree and peered over the edge; three people, teenagers by the look of them. On the left was a boy with black hair cut in a bowl shape. On the very right was a girl also with black hair pulled back into meatballs. Slung between the two of them was a boy with long black hair. His head was down on his chest and his clothes were torn and bloody. In fact they all looked like they'd just been through an exhausting battle.

_What are you doing? They're teenagers for crying out loud! You're not a shinobi anymore; you have no reason to be so cautious_

She stepped out from behind the tree, holding up her hand quickly as she saw the two conscious ones tense. "Be not afraid – I am not an enemy." Her strong feminine voice reached their ears. It held no lies, no deceit.

The two looked at each other, their bodies still tensed and ready for action.

The woman pulled the towel off her head, holding up her hands. "I carry no weapons. Your friend needs help. My wagon is right over here and carries some medical supplies. Let me help him." Her cobalt blue eyes met each of theirs in turn, entreating them to believe her and allow her to help.

"What village are you from?" The one with the bowl cut called, shifting his companion's weight on his shoulder a little.

The woman hesitated for a moment before she responded. "I belong to no village."

The two looked at each other again. The girl spoke this time. "How can we be sure we can trust you?"

A demure smile graced the woman's lips. "You have nothing but my word. Your friend is in moderately bad shape, but there isn't civilization for miles from here. Infection is going to be your biggest worry at the moment."

"We don't seem to have much of a choice." The boy with the bowl-cut spoke, leading the others over towards the river bank.

The black haired woman knelt down at the edge, helping to pull the unconscious boy up. Once all up she led them back to her camp, clambering up into the wagon. She hurriedly shook out the blankets, settling them down flat on the ground before motioning for the other two to lay him down in the center on the blankets. "Are either of you medical shinobi?" She asked, tugging at the unconscious boy's shirt to try and see the worst of the injuries.

"No. We were just about to stop and patch him up as best we could when you found us." The girl responded, looking in wonderment around her. Wooden carvings hung suspended by string from the ceiling. Jewels, fake and real, danced and glittered in the breeze and sunlight. Other odds and ends also hung from the top. Strangely marked boxes were stacked around the edges of the interior of the wagon, and at one end stood a dresser.

"Would you two please wait outside the wagon? There isn't enough room in here for all of us." The woman requested politely, pulling the long-haired boy's shirt off.

"I will go fetch you some fresh water!" The short-haired boy hopped out of the wagon, his legs quickly leading him to the river.

The girl was not so quick to leave. She didn't exactly distrust this woman, but she still wasn't sure they should leave their friend in the hands of this total stranger. "I'd rather stay in here and help."

The woman paused momentarily before continuing her searching through a drawer. "As you choose." She acquiesced, pulling out bandages, needle, and thread. "I have some towels in the lowest drawer." She directed, taking her bottle of water and carefully beginning to clean the wounds. "What would your names happen to be?"

The girl handed her the towels. "I'm Tenten and that is Neji."

"Yamaoka Suzue at your service." The woman's ministrations didn't falter as the introductions were made, but the air became just a little bit more comfortable and friendly.

The bowl haired boy, Lee by name, made several trips between the river and wagon for the job was complete. It was far from perfect, but it should last him till they made it back to their village.

"He'll probably wake soon. Until then, it is best we leave him alone." Suzue slid out of the wagon, pulling the flaps shut behind her. "Would you two like something to eat? You must be starving." She crouched down by the fire, her tanned fingers expertly placing twigs and brush for a fire.

"We wouldn't want to put you to any trouble." Lee protested.

"You've done so much for us already." Tenten added.

Suzue waved it off. "Nonsense. Besides, I don't get much company between villages, so this will be a nice change of pace."

Within ten minutes Tenten and Lee each held a plate of food in their hands while Suzue busied herself drying her hair by the fire.

"Yamaoka-san, what ar-" "Suzue, please. No need to be so formal." "H-hai." Lee acknowledged. "Suzue, what are you?" He asked curiously. Clumped by the wagon were oddly shaped boxes, brightly painted kunai and shuriken, poles, and a carved trunk.

Suzue followed his gaze, rising to her feet. "I am Yamaoka Suzue, performer and entertainer extraordinaire." She swept them an elegant bow, using her hand as if holding a top hat. "Tricks, traps, and traveling tales are my game." She crouched back down, once again working on her hair.

"Suzue-san, were you a shinobi at one point?" Tenten asked politely.

Suzue paused her ministrations. "Several years ago I lead the life of a shinobi. Now my skills are used for the entertainment of the everyday person. Instead of protecting others I am protected _by_ others." She placed the towel on the ground, beginning to run a comb through her obsidian locks. "But what about you two, what rank of shinobi are you?" She began braiding the two handfuls of truly long hair on either side of her face.

"Chuunin." They chorused. "Neji is a Jounin." Lee added with a touch of pride at his friend's accomplishment.

Suzue smiled softly. "Is he now?" Her eyes, gazing at the fire, spoke of the thoughts that she was keeping to herself, the questions she was wondering, such as why Neji the Jounin was the only one of the three lying in her wagon unconscious. But this and others she kept to herself for the moment, not wishing to pry. "I'm sure you all have bright futures ahead of you." She straightened her legs, heading back towards the wagon.

She climbed in, folding the towel and pushing it into one of the drawers. She crouched down next to Neji, her blue eyes meeting his seemingly almost colorless orbs. For a moment neither spoke, then Suzue broke the silence. "How are you feeling? It's not the best patch job in the world, but it should suffice. Are you thirsty?" She sat back on her heels, reaching for her water bottle.

"Where am I?" He asked calmly, accepting the water she handed him.

"Inside my humble abode. You're friends brought you here. They're outside eating right now."

"Your home is a wagon?" He asked somewhat curiously, taking a large gulp of water.

The corners of Suzue's lips twitched upwards, and her eyebrow arched. "Indeed it is. Very perceptive, I applaud you."

"It's not very difficult. Cloth roof and walls, no doors, and boxes stacked everywhere."

"And if I lived in a cave?"

"Caves are made of earth, not cloth."

"I could have strung the cloth up because it looked better."

"Then there wouldn't be any sunlight. And you wouldn't need a horse."

Suzue inclined her head, acknowledging her defeat. "Sheer brilliancy." Her lips twitched as she struggled to contain a teasing smile. "When you feel well enough to walk around there's some food waiting for you."

Neji furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her disappear. Had she just…made fun of him?


End file.
